Percy Jackson Oneshots
by AvatarFan630
Summary: Just random Percy Jackson oneshots, rated T just in case.
1. SPIDERS!

It was midnight, and Percy Jackson was sleeping soundly for the first time in weeks. Percy is the son of Poseidon, Greek God of the Sea. He and his friends, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia- along with the rest of camp half-blood had defeated the evil Titan lord Kronos (but that is another complicated story). He was awoken by the sound of his door being pushed open recklessly. He groggily looked up and saw his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena (who by the way doesn't like Percy very much). "Annabeth, what are you doing? It's 12:30am." He looked at her, she was wearing a grey T-shirt and sweat pants, her curly blonde hair was falling out of her ponytail and her stormy grey eyes were wide with fear. He jumped up and grabbed a pen, he pulled the cap off and it grew into his sword, Riptide. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Wise-Girl" he asked. "S-S-SPIDER! There's a spider in my cabin!" she yelled. Percy sighed and put the cap on his sword. "All right, where is it?" he asked. Annabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the Athena cabin. When they walked in the doorway Percy noticed that Annabeth's siblings had their weapons out pointed to the wall and were on their beds shielded by pillows. All eyes were on a small grey dot that was on the wall. Every time it would move the children of Athena would flinch and hold their weapons tighter. Percy walked into the bathroom and grabbed a tissue. He walked back out and walked up to the spider. It was a baby daddy long leg and was completely harmless, but there was a Greek story that Percy couldn't remember where Athena turned someone into a spider and now Athena's kids believe that all spiders are the lady's children seeking revenge. Percy grabbed the spider with the tissue and walked back into the bathroom. "Sorry little guy." He said as he placed the tissue in the toilet and flushed. When he walked back out the Athena children clapped, and Annabeth hugged him. "Thank you Percy!" they all yelled. Annabeth kissed his cheek, "You're my hero!" Percy blushed and looked at them half asleep.

"You're welcome; can I go to bed now?"

**I know it's short, the next oneshot is called**

**The Reincarnation of Luke Castellan**

**I will update as soon as I can. I also accept requests, but only accept:**

**Paring: Percabeth, Thalia and Luke, Selena and Beckendorf, Grover and Jupiter, and maybe Clarisse and Chris.**

**And any friendship ones.**


	2. Luke Castellen reborn

It all started with a stupid school camping trip. My friends Ethan and Jacob had convinced me to go, even though I told them that camping just wasn't my thing. I don't why, my whole family loves camping, but I am different maybe it was the ADHD or the dyslexia. "Mathew, come help us set up our tent!" A few girls that I didn't recognize called. I was honestly surprised, I was kind of an outcast. Even with my blue eyes and blonde hair and honestly good looks. I walked up to the girls and said, "I'm not good at pitching tents." The girls faces fell, "Oh, well could you try? We stink at camping." I was about to answer when I had a gut instinct to stab the girls, turn around, and run. I shook my head, "I could call my friends over to help," I turned around, but for some reason everyone was gone. I turned around, "Hey, did you guys see where-!" I cursed. When I had turned around the girls turned into something right out of my Greek Mythology books. It was huge and had five heads, and it just spit at me. I cursed loudly and ducked. It spit fire at me? How the heck did it do that? I turned and ran, but it wasn't any use. I should have listened to my mother and walked to school instead of taking the bus. It grabbed me and one of its claws got stuck in my stomach. Blood splattered out of my stomach, followed by more blood gushing out of my mouth.

Just when I thought it was the end, the monster turned into dust and I fell to the ground. My vision was blurry, but I was able to make out the form of a girl. The last thing I remember before passing out was thinking that she looked familiar.

When I woke up, I noticed that I was on a bed in a place that was familiar but at the same time I didn't know. Story of my life these last few days. I pretended to be asleep when the door opened and I heard more than one voice. "Thalia, I'm sorry I know you want to believe that this guy is Luke but- oh my gods he looks exactly like him!" A man's voice said. It was shortly followed by a woman's voice, "Seaweed Brain, could it be Luke's reincarnation?"

"I guess it could be. How did you even find him?"

"I was running from the huntresses, I quit and Artemis had pity on me. If I could get to camp without any huntresses catching me than I could live."

"Oh, well I think he should wake up soon so we will leave you alone. Also, we have a doctor's appointment in a few hours"

"Have you decided on any names yet?"

"Nope, well we have to go."

When the door closed and I felt the bed move was when I opened my eyes. Light blue met dark blue. "Who are you?" I asked. "You tell me first." The girl said, she had black choppy hair. "I'm Mathew, but everyone calls me Matt." I answered, even though I didn't know why I did. I just found myself getting lost into her eyes.

"I'm Thalia."

**Wow, two in one night. I'm on a roll, to bad I'm too tired to write the next one.**

** Annabeth and Percy's first child.**

**I can't wait to wake up so that I can write it. It's early in the moring here, so I am soooo tired. :/**


End file.
